winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 508/Script
Secret of the Ruby Reef Intro/Recap Narrator: The Winx have discover that fairies and selkies have a special bond, whose energy can heal. With the Selkies' help, the Winx find the Gem of Self-Confidence but they must still need to find two more gem to obtain Sirenix. Scene: Underwater of Lake Roccaluce *Daphne is talking with Bloom through a magical orb.* Daphne: I can feel that you are worried, Bloom. Bloom: Oh, Daphne, we're running out of time. If we don't find the last two gems within one lunar cycle we won't get Sirenix powers and we'll lose ours forever. Daphne: You and your friends are strong, I know you can do it. Bloom: Thanks, Daphne. Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard Stella: The Red Fountain-Alfea annual mixer. Old fashion yet totally bomb. *Stella is dancing.* Stella: Oh yeah, hey you two! Flora: Looking good, Stella! Stella: Feeling good! There you are! Missed you, love you. Communicating with your ethereal sister is cool and all, but this party is here, now, in the moment! It's happening. *She uses magic and color's her's and Bloom's hair. Bloom laughs.* Bloom: Oh, Stella! Musa: Wow! Stella: Here you go. *She colors Musa's, Flora's and Aisha's hair.* Musa: Cool! Love it! Stella: Look, it's Brandon and Sky! Hey! Scene: Tecna & Musa's Dorm *Tecna is talking with Timmy on the phone.* Tecna: OK, guess what I'm thinking now. Timmy: You're wondering if you know more prime numbers than I do. *Tecna laughs.* Tecna: You so get me. *The Sirenix book appears.* Tecna: *gasps* The Sirenix Book! Timmy, I got to call you back. *Tecna opens the book.* Tecna: Whoa! It's another clue, I'm gonna record it. *A certain song is heard in the recording. She records the riddle and the book closes.* Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard *Stella, Brandon, Bloom and Sky are dancing.* Stella: Ouch! *Brandon accidentally step his leg on Stella.* Brandon: Oh, oopsy. Sky: Bloom, I'm not sure if I remember how to dance. Bloom: Let's find out. Kiko: Ah, oh, Ahh! Sky: Huh? *Kiko is teaching Sky how to dance and Sky imitates him.* Bloom: Sky, you're so brave back in Gardenia, you saved me from the Trix. Sky: You saved me too, Bloom. Even though I lost my memory I want you to know that... Bloom: Know what, Sky? Kiko: Oh! Sky: That you mean... Whoa! *Kiko accidentally falls and so does Sky.* Kiko: Ah. Sky: Sorry. *Kiko escapes from there.* Sky: Really, sorry. Brandon: Hey, what a great party. Stella: Isn't it? *Stella sees Aisha.* Stella: Uh! This is a party and Aisha shouldn't be moping. Oh, I know how to cheer her up! *She walks to some of the Red Fountain students.* Stella: Hey, you guys. Scene: Outside of King Neptune's Palace *Tritannus is communicating with Icy.* Tritannus: Icy, I'm at my father's palace. It won't be long now. Scene: The Trix's Hideout Icy: Until you take your revenge on him? Sweet. Tritannus: I wish you were here. Icy: I'll be thinking about you the whole time. Stormy: Uh! I'll be thinking about you! Darcy: I'm amazed she doesn't just do a swan dive right into his face. Tritannus: Be ready to join me on Magix when I'm done here. We'll pay a little visit to Daphne. Icy: And get her tell us all about Sirenix. Tritannus: It's been so long since I visited, father will be so happy to see me. Darcy: Yeah... Stormy: Right. Scene: King Neptune's Throne Room Neptune: Tritannus has turned Queen Ligea and Crown Prince Nereus into mutant monsters? Phylla: Yes, King Neptune, Phylla saw them. Tritannus makes them follow him every where. Tressa: Oh, father! Neptune: I will destroy him. *Tritannus arrives.* Tritannus: Actually, dad, I think it's gonna be the other way around. *Tressa gasps.* Selkies: Oh! Neptune: Tritannus! *He takes his sword.* Neptune: Guards, seize him! Guards: Get him! Ah! Tritannus: Uh! Ah! *Tritannus attacks the guards and changes them into mutants. Tritannus laughs.* Tritannus: You're no match for me, father. Neptune: We'll see about that! Tritannus: Mutants! Seize King Neptune! Mutants: Ahh! *Tressa gasps. She picks up a sword.* Tressa: I'm with you father. Uh! Ah! Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard *Roy is bringing some smoothies.* Roy: Whoa! Close one. *He looks at Aisha.* Aisha: Hm... *Aisha is looking on her phone.* Roy: I don't know, she doesn't look like she wants company. *Aisha looks at Roy.* Roy: But you know a friend with delicious smoothie... *Stella arrives there with some Red Fountain students.* Stella: Aisha! Roy: Or not. Stella: Aisha, say hi to Miles, Ronny and Ed. *Aisha waves her hand.* Stella: I kind of promised that you would dance with them. Aisha: Thanks, but I'm not in mood. Miles: Wait till you see our moves. You might change your mind. Dance off! Ed: Bring it. *They start to dance. Stella laughs.* Ronnie: Go, Ronny, Go, Miles! Stella: Oh, yeah! *They bring a glass of Smoothie but Aisha throws the smoothie on their faces.* Stella: Aisha! Aisha: You guys need to cool off. Stella: Oh, hey, wait. Well, that didn't turn out the way I hoped. *Musa sees Riven with another girl, playing a guitar.* Musa: *Clearing Throat.* Really? Riven: What? *Musa walks off.* Riven: Musa, wait! Musa: Oh. *She hears a song. Riven: Musa. Musa: That song. Oh! *Musa is listening to the recording. Tears roll from Musa's eyes.* Musa: It's a song my mother sang to me when I was little. It had really strange words. Play it again. *Tecna plays the recording.* Musa: "Like a ruby shinning under the sea, corals are strings that you feel in a key." Tecna: Sounds like a riddle! Scene: The Winx's Dorm Bloom: If it's a song your mother sang to you, then the next challenge is probably on your home planet, Melody! Musa: I guess we should start where my mother sang to me, the Song Wharf. Bloom: We've got to hurry, we only have ten days left to complete all the quests. Flora: Some of us should stay here, in case the Sirenix book appears again. Musa: I can't wait to get home! Aisha: I'll go with you. I need to get away from here for a while. Stella: I wanna come to, OK? Aisha: Hmm! Scene: King Neptune's Throne Room Mutants: Ahh! Tritannus: Tressa, here's your favorite brother, Nereus, and our darling mother, Ligea. *He points towards the mutants.* Tressa: No, no! *Neptune and Tressa are fighting with the mutants.* Tressa: Get back! Neptune: Tressa! Ah! *Tritannus attacks Neptune.* Tritannus: And now for a little family reunion. Tressa: Huh? No! *She throws her sword towards Tritannus but he dodges it. He converts Neptune and Tressa into mutants.* Tritannus: Look who's king now! *laughs* Selkies: Oh! *Phylla attacks Tritannus but he dodges her attack.* Tritannus: Nissa, keeper of the Magix Gate. Just the selkie I've been looking for. *He absorbs Nissa's powers.* Tritannus: Uh! Now I can enter the oceans of Magix. *The mutants chase the other selkies.* Selkies: Ah! Phylla: Phylla will return, Phylla will defeat you. *Tritannus sees Neptune's sword.* Tritannus: My father's sword! *He absorbs the energy of the sword.* Tritannus: I like your powers, father. I can see what all our royal citizens are up to, like dear cousin Aisha still trying to get Sirenix. *thinks* Well, I'll fix her. Mutants, fall in! We're going to Melody for a little family fun. Scene: Above Melody's Ocean Musa: The Song Wharf is due east. *Aisha changes the direction of the yacht.* Stella: Nice captaining. Look, I know you're still mad at me from the party but why? I mean, I was just trying to cheer you up. Aisha: If you don't understand I can't explain it to you. Stella: But how can I understand if you don't explain? Hm! Oh! Scene: In front of Melody's Gate *Tritannus opens the gate of Melody.* Sonna: You will not enter the gate to Melody, monster! *She closes the gate.* Mutants: Ahh! Sonna: Oh no! *gasping* *Tritannus absorbs her powers.* Tritannus: One more keeper down! And one step closer to the Infinite Ocean. *He opens the gate.* Scene: Melody's Ocean Tritannus: Let's go say hello to cousin Aisha. *He enters and Sonna follows him, falling down* Scene: Melody's Song Wharf Musa: This is the Song Wharf. I used to come here every summer with my family. *gasps* That's our house. *She remembers her childhood. Like a Ruby song is played.* Musa: Oh, mom... I miss you so much. *Like a Ruby song ends. Tecna contacts Musa with the communication bracelets.* Musa: Tecna! Tecna: Just west of the Song Wharf, we found a reef that's made of bright coral. So it would look like... Musa: Like a ruby shinning under the sea! Stella: The first part of the riddle! Musa: Thanks, girls. Let's find this ruby reef. Aisha: You got it! With our brand new Harmonix powers, that should be super easy. Musa, Aisha and Stella: Magic Winx, Harmonix! *Harmonix Transformation.* Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! *Harmonix Transformation ends. Aisha: Now let's get down to business. *Tritannus appears.* Tritannus: Hello, ladies! Going for a dip? Musa: Ugh! Tritannus! Tritannus: Happy to see me, cousin Aisha? Aisha: You are a monster! Tritannus: You too! *He almost turns Aisha into a monster.* Musa: Aisha, no! *She comes in between and turns into a monster.* Aisha: Musa! *Musa is in the monster's form* Mu... Musa? *Musa starts to attack them.* Stella: Oh. Now what? Aisha: Come on. *Aisha and Stella jump into the sea.* Tritannus: Have fun, cousin. *He laughs.* Scene: Melody's Ocean Stella: Yikes! She's gaining on us! Aisha: Ah, oh! *Monster Musa comes in front of them and tries to bite. Aisha and Stella escape. Monster Musa shoots a magical beam at them.* Aisha: Ah... Whoa! *She dodges the attack.* Stella: Dazzling Spiral! *Musa gets hit to some corals.* Aisha: Don't hurt her, remember that it's really Musa. *Musa starts chasing them again. Stella: This will slow her down. Sun Boomerang! *She hits Musa. Monster Musa falls but suddenly revives and starts chasing them again.* Aisha: This way. Stella: Here she comes. Aisha: In there. Faster. *Aisha and Stella enter a small cave. They find Illiris and Lemmy.* Scene: Cave of Melody's Ocean Illiris: Stella, I knew I sensed your presence. Stella: Illiris! *They both hug.* Aisha: Lemmy! *Aisha notices that Lemmy is not happy.* Aisha: What's wrong? Lemmy: Tritannus turned King Neptune into a mutant, and Tressa! Aisha: *terrified* Oh no! Stella: Oh! *Monster Musa hits on the cave's entrance with her tail causing the rocks in the caves to fall.* Illiris: What is that? Stella: Unfortunately, that's Musa. Tritannus got her too! Lemmy: Maybe Sonna, the keeper of the Melody gate, can break the spell. Aisha: You mean if she bonds with Musa? Stella: That could cure her. It's worth a try! Aisha: Right. Stella, Lemmy and I will go find Sonna. You and Illiris lead Musa towards the gate. Stella: We're on it. *Stella gives out light spheres so that Musa gets distracted while she and Illiris escape. Musa eats it up. Scene: Melody's Ocean Illiris: It's working, Stella. She likes your light spheres! Stella: You might say she is eating them up. *They giggle. Stella uses light spheres to lead Musa towards the gate.* Scene: In front of Melody's Gate Lemmy: This way, Aisha. *They find Sonna lying on the sea's floor.* Lemmy: Sonna! *Aisha communicates to Stella with her underwater bracelets. Aisha: Stella, we found Sonna. We're at the gate. Stella: Aisha, hold on. Ha! *Stella throws another light sphere at Monster Musa.* Aisha: Stella, did you hear me? Stella: OK, can't chat. She's right on our tail... or should I say her tail is right on us! *Stella and Illiris quickly swim away.* Stella: Okay, we're here. Get ready. *Monster Musa shoots another energy beam at them.* Stella: Shinning Mirror! *Musa get hit by her own magic.* Stella: Come on, Illiris! *They both swim upwards towards the gate. Musa also follows them.* Stella: Here's hoping. Oh boy. Sonna: Musa? *Sonna tries to calm her down. In the monster's form, we can see Musa.* Aisha: They're bonding, it's working! *The dark spell is shattered and Musa and Sonna bond.* *Musa laughs with joy.* Sonna: Oh, Musa. Your energy restored my powers. Aisha: Oh! *Stella and Aisha laugh.* Aisha: Yeah! Musa: And bonding with you Sonna, broke Tritannus' evil spell! Sonna: Oh, Musa! *Sonna laughs. They hug.* Stella: They knew just how to help each other. Musa: I am so happy to see you guys again! Stella: Not as happy as we are to see you! *Aisha, Stella and Musa hug.* Stella: Aisha, I want you to know that I'm so sorry. Aisha: Huh... Stella: I understand, I didn't respect your feelings. Aisha: And I understand that you were just trying to help me. Friends? Stella: Friends! *They both hug.* Musa: Look! The Ruby Reef! *They swim toward the Reef.* Scene: Ruby Reef Aisha: So if this is like a ruby shining under the sea, what about the second part? Musa: "Corals are strings that you feel in a key." Stella: Feeling corals? Musa: I think we need help. Sirenix Box! *Her Sirenix Box appears.* Musa's Guardian of Sirenix: What can I do for you, Musa? Musa: Guardian, we still don't understand the riddle. Musa's Guardian of Sirenix: You should remember what your mother said about music and follow her lead. Musa: My mother always said that you feel and music has keys! Thank you, Guardian. *Her Sirenix box closes. Musa: Let's search the area, we're looking for something that can make music. *They look in different directions. Musa finds a harp. Musa: Oh, wow! Hey, you guys! I think I found it! I can feel it! Just like my mother said. It's a harp and the corals are the strings! *Musa, Stella and Aisha play the Harp.* Musa: All together, Winx! *They play the Harp again. The harp begins to shine. Musa: "Like a ruby shinning under the sea. Corals are strings that you feel in a key!" Aisha and Stella: Woo Hoo! Stella: We did it! Aisha: We made the harp play! Selkies: Hooray! Stella: Well, what does it mean? Aisha: I honestly don't know. Hang on. I'll send it to the others. Scene: Tecna & Musa's Dorm Aisha (Through the underwater bracelet): Hey, listen to this. *The Sirenix Book appears.* Sirenix Book: You have completed the first part of the test of Empathy, but to find the gem, you must understand the message in the harp's music. Flora: You better come home guys, we've got a lot more work to do back here. Bloom: Sorry, I have to go. I'm still trying to solve another big mystery, Sky's lost memory. Scene: Lake Roccaluce Bloom: I love it here. Sky: Yeah! I can feel it. *Sky and Bloom find the two half's of the destiny shells.* Bloom: Hey, I found half of the destiny shell. They say the one who finds the second half is destined to end up with the first one. Person, that is... not shell. *They join the destiny shell.* Scene: Underwater of Lake Roccaluce *Daphne is seeing Bloom and Sky through the orb. Suddenly Icy destroys the orb. Daphne gasps.* Icy: We would have knocked but there's no door. Stormy: Who lives under a lake? Daphne: What do you want? Oh! *gasps* Tritannus: Just one thing, I want the secret of Sirenix! Scene: Lake Roccaluce Bloom: Oh! Sky: Are you OK? What's wrong? Bloom: I just got a bad feeling... about Daphne. Ending Narrator: Stella puts on a fashion show but things don't go the way she plans, Then, her search for inspiration leads to some unexpected consequences. Meanwhile, in the v of Zenith, the Winx fights Tritannus' mutants as they search for the Gem of Empathy. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts